


Weight of the World

by the13thCaretaker



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: ANGST MOTHER HUGGERS, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the13thCaretaker/pseuds/the13thCaretaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finds an injured Doctor and brings him back to the motel. Will he be able to help the Doctor, who is far past the breaking point?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weight of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Ok ok yes things may not be too accurate about angels and such, but i figure that Cas wouldn't know that much about Time Lord physiology.   
> I just really needed something angsty and this happened. 
> 
> I was drunk. It was comic con ( 51 st century) [;

"Goddamnit," cursed Dean as Castiel suddenly disappeared, practically mid-sentence. 

"Wonder what that's about," blinked Sam, looking over at his brother.

"I don't know man, but this to be continued crap is getting on my nerves," grumbled Dean.

No sooner did he say that did Castiel appear in the room again. But the sight of the angel shocked and confused the two Winchester brothers. 

"What the hell-?" said Sam.

The angel was bridal style holding an unconscious man. There were small cuts and bruises covering the man's lean face, his shock of brown hair was matted with blood and the brown pinstriped suit he was wearing was ripped and torn in several places.

"He needs help," stated Cas.

"Can't you use your healing mumbo jumbo?" said Dean.

"I do not know enough of his biology to do so. I may end up making his condition worse."

"And we're supposed to know more?" Sam said, raising his eyebrows.

"What do you know about aliens?" Cas asked in a sincerity.

"What?" Dean and Sam said together. 

"Specifically Time Lords. I know the idea sounds preposterous but," Cas finished by looking down at the man in his arms.

"He doesn't look alien to me," said Dean. 

Almost as if to prove that he was, the gangly man's head turned upward and a gold sort of energy escaped his lips. Cas' eyes seemed to light up as this happened, but it furrowed into disappointment once again as the man wheezed and seemed to sag lower in his arms.

"He is not healing correctly," Castiel stated. He disappeared and reappeared in the bedroom of the motel, setting the Doctor on the bed. 

Sam was soon at their side, taking off the suit and shirt, which they noticed was stained a dark red. Beneath the shirt was a large gash across his abdomen. 

"Damn, who the hell did this to him?" said Dean as he and his brother carefully applied pressure and cleaned it. None of them said anything in answer, not knowing.

After they had finsihed fixed him up as best they could, Sam got one of his clean spare t shirts and put it on the Doctor. The skinny man looked like a sick child dressed in his dad's clothes more than anything now.

Dean entered the room and lookrd at Sam. "We got a call," he said.

-~-~-~-~-~ 

The Doctor's face contorted with pain. Emotion twisted into his features as his body trembled and he cried out. Cas was at the Doctor's bedside in seconds. 

"Hey, Doctor," he said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Doctor it's Castiel, wake up."

The Doctor twisted on the bed paying no heed to the angel. Letting out a distressed noise, Cas saw that tears were coming out of the alien's eyes. The Doctor was rapidly blubbering out apologies and several words in a language that he had never heard. 

"Doc wake up!" said Cas, his worry growing, shaking the Time Lord

The Doctor bolted upright, surprising the Winchester. For a moment everything was still. Then the Doctor's shoulders slowly began to shake and he started to sob. Heart breaking for his friend, Castiel put his arms around the Doctor in what he remembered was called a hug. The poor Time Lord practically melted in his arms. Castiel could see flashes of fire and a planet burning, like the scenes were being projected psychicly. He saw another man, standing alone, surrounded by the things called Daleks and heard the screams of terrified people. The Doctor's head turned back in forth and Castiel could catch glimpes of others. Others being left behind, lost, or dying. 

Feeling a sense of understanding of what the Time Lord was feeling, the angel pulled him closer and held him just a bit tighter to comfort his broken friend.

For a long moment they simply sat there, the Doctor trembling. Long moments later.hen finally began to calm down. That was when Castiel felt something wet, but he could tell that it wasn't the tears. Looking down, he discovered that the wound in the Doctor's abdomen was bleeding again.

Castiel moved quickly, laying the Doctor on his back and pulling up the t-shirt to look at the wound. Remembering how Sam had done, Castiel bandaged it again. But the Doctor's face now paler than it had been before and his breathing was shallow.

"D... " murmured the Doctor and Castiel tilted his head, leaning closer to hear. "D...on..na"

Donna. The name was familiar. Castiel closed his eyes, creating another psychic link with the Doctor.   
A minute later the motel door swung open and slammed shut as the Winchesters entered. 

"I am going to find Donna Noble," Castiel told them after appearing in the main room. He was gone before either of them could ask.

-~-~-~-~

Donna. He wants Donna there, and the TARDIS. Where was the TARDIS? Where was his beautiful ship? He could hear her singing, reaching out to him, but he wasn't with her.

Instead he can hear two other voices.

"God, he looks like crap."

"His condition's worse, that's for sure." 

Then he feels a hand on his hot forehead. His temperature must be up to at least 90 degrees by now. He needed to cool down.

"Doesn't have a fever," he hears one of them say.

Don't have a fever? Of course I have a fever, my temperature is supposed to be 63 not 90. But then again humans wouldn't know that. Except for Donna. She would know how to help him.

Then, like a miracle, he heard her. He heard the firey red-head, recognizing her immediately. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*

"OI! YOU! Who do you think you are?!" Donna shouted at Castiel, "You can't just pop in and kidnap someone like that, if you think for one second that I'm gonna let you get away with this mister-"

Castiel raised his arm, pointing to the bedroom that the Doctor was in. Donna paused her rant to look and cried out, "Spaceman!" running in between Sam and Dean to his side.

"What the hell happened to him?" Donna asked, putting a cool hand on his pale hand.

"I do not know, I found him this way," Castiel explains.

"He's burning up. I need a cool cloth, now," Donna ordered, pulling back the covers save for the sheets. Dean came into the room with a wet wash cloth and the red head placed it on his forehead.

Donna sits down on the bed next to him, running a hand over his head, gently pushing back his hair. Her other hand is holding his and she whispers soothing words to the Time Lord.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so there's that. Personally I didn't think it was too bad for being written late at night after a long day of biology tests. I might think differently by tomorrow, but more is to come.


End file.
